Peter Pan's return
by DemonHeart42
Summary: It's been four years since Peter last saw the lost boys, and Wendy. Now he's lost and alone with only Tinkerbell as his only friend, but that all changes when Peter decides to return to London. What will he find? Will the people he so dearly loved be different than he remembers? Would they have changed in the way they look and act, or are they all the same? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Melancholy

**This is my first fan-fic. Hope you enjoy and please favorite and review.**

Chapter 1 – Melancholy

Soaring high above the clouds I listen closely to the melodic sounds of the wind whistling in my ear telling me secrets that I don't understand. The soft hands of the wind caress my cheeks and play with my hair as I continue to fly feeling free and unchained.

No thoughts fill my head as it wanders emptily along the blue sea of air. There's no reason to think of anything, because I know that my thoughts will automatically end up returning to _her_, and that's when I begin to fall.

Opening my eyes I look down to the island and it seems almost like a painting elegantly done with the smoothest of brush strokes. A painting that only those who truly believe in it exist can see. A painting showing a never ending adventure of lost boys, pirates, mermaids, and Indians. A painting of my home.

Smiling, I dive down feeling the pressure of the air around me blow as I fall closer to the surface of the water. I feel like one of those planes back in the grown up world that soar through the air in a frenzy. The feeling is so energizing that I feel my heart beat rapidly as the water closes in on me threatening to swallow me up once I hit its surface.

At the last second, I pull my body up barely hitting the water as I stick my hand into the warm waves splashing water behind me like a tail. My clothes get wet but I could care less. Not once in my entire life have I ever gotten sick. Why would I get sick now?

With a whoop I fly towards the trees toward the den where the lost boys should be waiting for me. I wonder what adventures we will be going on today. Maybe we'll have a day off and spend the day with the Indians, or we could travel to the top of the mountain, maybe even bother the pirates. Who knew, the adventures can be endless.

"Morning Peter," a jingling of bells greets me as I near the den and I turn to find a spot of bright light heading my way making me smile joyfully.

"Morning Tink," I greet as I land on the ground a few feet away from the den. She circles me as I watch her in amusement as I slowly walk toward the entrance, "Where are the lost boys at?" I ask unconsciously and she stops in front of me looking broken and worried.

"Peter…" her voice sounds so small and sad in that one word that I almost trip and fall down on my face. Of course, I can't believe I forgot again.

"Oh yeah," I whisper as I look down at my feet feeling a lump form in my throat, "I forgot,"

Tink pats my cheek lightly and whispers, "Let's go inside," and I nod thinking that that's the best thing to do right now.

It's been four years since I had left the boys at the Darling's home along with John, Michael, and Wendy. They had all decided to grow up leaving me alone in an island full of adventure, and loneliness. An island left to the only boy who can't grow up.

Sighing I head to my room not bothering to sit down and eat the food Tink has gathered for me. I'm too upset to eat at all. Too upset to do anything.

It's around this time of year that I always forget that they're gone. Always waking up and calling out their names and trying to push them out of their empty beds only to find the day filled with melancholy. It's quiet irritating.

Lying down in my bed, I pull my covers up over my ears not wanting to be disturbed. Not wanting anyone to wake me up, and yet wanting it all the same. I'm nothing without my lost boys. I'm nothing without my Wendy.

Looking down at my finger I trace the thimble that Wendy had given me when we first met and I remember the 'kiss' I had given to her, an acorn from my clothes that she so intelligently wrapped with a string making it into a necklace. I wonder if she still wears it.

Smiling, I also remember that day when she had showed me what a real kiss was. The very day I had almost lost my life to Hook. The same day I lost her.

Closing my eyes from the oncoming tears I hold the thimble close to my heart. I can't take this anymore. I can't take the pain that comes with her memory and that of the others. I needed to see her, even if it's for the last time. I also want to know what has become of my mischievous boys that I so fondly miss.

It's been settled. I'm going to return to London tomorrow and wish to find the ones who decided to grow up.

Well, that's my first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed please R&R and I'll see you with the next chapter coming soon. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 The arrival

Chapter 2 – the arrival

**Here's my second chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Also I don't own Peter Pan.**

I fly up towards the sky like a shooting bullet. I'm going fast and not looking back knowing very well that if I do I'll regret everything and head back home. I'm too determined to back down now. Besides, it's been four years that I've waited for this. Four years that I've been a coward.

Closing my eyes, I wait for the cold London breeze to hit me before I open them again to find a peaceful night before me. I hover for a bit taking in the view of the city as a few lights turn off in some nearby homes.

London seems just the way it had been the last time I visited. Nothing really has changed much since that fateful night, but I should know better on what to expect when I arrive at the Darling home. This thought frightens me but nevertheless do I continue on my quest.

Big Ben stands tall and proud as I go and stand on one of its arms while remembering the first time I had landed on it with Wendy and the boys. It felt like it was only a few days ago when that happened when in fact it had been years. Time hasn't been much the same for me since. It never really was.

Searching the homes I leap off of the clock arm and let my instincts lead me to the place I can find in my sleep, the Darling home. It looks unchanged and the warmth of it fills me with eager anticipation as I fly closer to it.

I land on the branch of a nearby tree and search through the window where it had all started, but there's nothing there. The room is empty and dark and as I look closer I notice that it isn't how it used to be.

The room that once held three small beds and toy trunks only held a larger bed, a few book shelves, some clothing drawers and a small desk. A few pictures hang on the walls but it's too dark for me to see what images they hold. Other than that, I have no idea where I'm at.

Tinkerbelle flies up to my shoulder and hovers over it while looking at me sadly as I shrug, "Well Tink, guess they don't live here anymore," she pats my face and tries a small smile as I turn to leave again back home.

I had expected this. I had learned from my travels that people in this world tend to move homes every so often. This somehow didn't surprise me, but either way I was disappointed. How would I get to see Wendy and the boys now?

Just when I'm about to leave I hear the squealing of laughter and when I turn I find two small children around the age of seven dart into the room and shut themselves inside the closet. I watch in awe and confusion as I continue to look into the room moving over to the window's ledge.

A minute passes before another person walks into the room looking around the dark as if searching for something. The girl places a hand on her hip and then reaches with her free hand to turn on the light. Just as the glow of the light illuminates her face I almost cry in joy. It was Wendy, my Wendy still lived here.

Moving closer to the curtain drawn window, I watch as she looks around the room for the mischievous boys that must be hiding from her. She smiles as she mischievously asks, "Oh where oh where could my two little devils be hiding this time?" and her voice sounds like the ringing of bells. Slight laughter comes from the closet as she holds in the urge to laugh, "Could they be under the bed?" she ducks and looks under the bed but finds nothing there, "No, could they be under my desk," she swiftly moves the desk chair but the small space is empty, "No," the laughter grows a bit louder and I can't help but chuckle at the sight before me. The memories it brings.

I was enjoying myself too much, but I didn't care. I had found what I came to look for and I could care less what were to happen next, but I spoke a bit too soon.

"I wonder if they're behind the curtain," Wendy then asks and before I know it she rips the thin white curtains with small flowery designs on them open and we both freeze at the sight of each other. We stay there staring at each other in silence with wide eyes and shock filled hearts. Through this small moment I take in all of her features and know that she looks much older than the last time I saw her. She isn't a child any longer that much I can tell, and the air around her seems much wiser than it used to feel when she lived in Neverland with me.

Her face is longer no longer holding in any childish features. Her hair seems lighter, though I don't know how long it is since it's tied back in a small bun. She's also taller and her body has changed making herself look like any ordinary adult, but the glow in her eyes still holds that glow of the young girl I met, the glow that always drew me closer to her like a magnet.

"Peter," she breathes but it doesn't sound like a question. No, it sounds relieved as if she had been waiting ages for my return. She probably had been waiting for me all this time and that thought makes my heart tighten. Even though I'm ashamed I can't help but feel as relieved as she does knowing that she still remembers me much like I do her. I smile even wider finding the 'kiss' still hanging from her neck looking just as new as the day I first gave it to her.

"Hi Wendy," I say looking slightly down feeling my cheeks grow warm. When I look up she's smiling radiating like the morning sun that it makes me smile wider, "I'm sorry I'm late," I say jokingly after a while and without warning she's pulling me close to her while planting a kiss on my left cheek.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter coming out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**Hey guys, here's chaper three. Hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, if I did the ending would have been way different.**

* * *

Just as suddenly as she grabs hold of me she lets go while stepping back and looking down at her feet blushing a deep red, "I'm sorry," she says without looking up and I smile while holding my cheek in my hand loving the way her lips felt against my cheek. It brings back the memory of when she first kissed me on the pirate ship.

"Don't worry about it," I say while waving it off but she doesn't look up, "You look different," I say after a bit of silence and this statement makes her look up a bit disappointed, "But you look good," I interject and she smiles shyly while shaking her head and laughing.

"Thank you, I guess," we stand there in awkward silence as I look around the window frame not moving from where I stand on the roof out in the chilly night air, "Would you like to come in," she asks when she notices my wandering gaze as she moves to the side to give me room to pass through.

"Sure," I answer as I float on in landing silently on the carpeted floor of her room. I do a quick scan of it as I turn to her and look at her a bit mockingly and she catches on my gaze fairly quickly.

"What?" she asks confused and I lean my head in the direction of the closet. At first she doesn't understand what I'm signaling until she turns her head and looks at the door of the closet, "Oh," she exclaims while heading for the door and yanking it open revealing two small confused children that look up at her from where they sit, "Sorry boys, but games over,"

"Awww," they whine while standing up and exiting the small closet while shuffling their feet miserably.

Once they're out of the closet Wendy closes the door behind them and looks as they stop and look toward me. It takes them a few minutes to register who I am before their eyes grow wider than a baseball as their mouths form perfectly shaped o's and their jaws almost hitting the floor.

I stand tall and proud crossing my arms across my chest feeling a surge of joy fills my chest as I look down at the two boys I've known since they were babies. They've grown so big it makes my heart squeeze more when I think of how much time I lost.

"PETER!" both boys cry out while launching themselves at me as I catch both of them with no effort at all. They assault me with questions that I can't seem to answer and all the while I laugh as they both examine me thoroughly while I try not to drop them both. Other than being bigger they sure are heavier than the last time I saw them.

"Peter, when did you get here?"

"Where's Tink?"

"Have you gone on any adventures?"

"Who do you go on your adventures with?"

Question after unanswerable question I sit down on the bed with both boys asking at a million miles an hour. Wendy leans against the wall and smiles happily while observing our little reunion with such pride in her eyes. The same pride she used to hold when she watched us all back in Neverland. Other than her age and appearance, she doesn't seem that different than before.

Looking down at the small boys, I compare them to what they used to look like before I left. Both twins look exactly identical and they still seem to hold the ability of talking at the same time. It's as if they were one person in two bodies.

Like Wendy both boys are taller and all trace of baby fat gone from their small cheeks. Their hair is elegantly cut and their clothing is like the clothing that most children around London wear, only more expensive looking than the rest. Their height reaches around my rib cage and they are so clean and pristine that I wouldn't be able to recognize them if they were walking down the busy streets of London.

Just when I'm about to answer all their questions, Duke and Binks surprise me by stating something I had not anticipated anyone, much less them, to discover other than myself. It's almost heartbreaking how quick they caught on.

"Peter, you look different," Duke says eyeing me up and down while tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, you look older," Binks agrees tilting his head like his brother only in the opposite direction. I look up to Wendy who looks just as awestruck as I do.

"Why is that?" they both ask innocently as I look down at the ground feeling my entire being drain out of me like a rushing river. I was no longer the boy that could not grow up.

* * *

**Well there was the third chapter and I hope you liked it. Please favorite and review, also add any ideas you guys would like to add in the story. Also I post I post every four days so look up to that. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 Growing up, are you ready?

**Hey there my fabulous readers, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy and know that I do not own Peter Pan, sadly.**

* * *

My shoulders sag and I lean forward not wanting anyone to look at me. I just want to shrivel up and die right here right now. This is all so frustrating.

Yes, I have aged. Something I thought was not possible but became reality. I hadn't noticed the changes at first until the Indian chief had pointed it out. It started a few days after they were all gone and I had no way of knowing how to stop it. At first I had thought he was messing with me until even the mermaids started complementing how mature I was looking. Then came the day I found my reflection in one of the broken mirrors of the den became the day I started believing. It's been one of the scariest things that I've gone through in my entire life. Scarier than the time I almost lost my life to Hook.

Tinkerbelle later explained that the magic of Neverland was wearing off of me since it presumed that I was ready to grow up, but she was wrong. Why would I be ready? I haven't ever been ready since the day I arrived there. Wasn't that the whole point I went back to Neverland in the first place, because I wasn't ready to grow up… or was I ready?

Looking down at the curious boys I shrug and pat their small delicate shoulders, "I don't know. Tink says it's because I'm ready to grow up,"

"Are you ready to grow up," I look up at Wendy and the concern in her eyes can all but cover the hope that twinkle like stars in her chocolate eyes. It was a good question. Was I really ready to grow up?

"Truth is I don't know," I shake my head and look down at the ground while still holding the twins in my lap, "I'm not sure if I'm ready or not," I answer and then I sigh as I look back smiling as best as I can, "But I guess with time I'll find out,"

Both boys smile and pat my shoulders encouragingly while saying, "Don't worry Peter, we'll all be here to help you out," they both say and then turn to Wendy, "Right Wendy?"

"Of course we'll help. That's what family does, help each other out," I smile at her reply remembering when I had claimed her to be our mother. I notice her blush and I can tell she's thinking the same thing before she clears her throat and looks shyly at me, "So, Peter, are you planning on staying in London or were you just passing by," good question.

Initially I had planned on just passing through. I hadn't really planned on talking to anyone of them at all until I saw Wendy enter the room. Now I'm not so certain. What should I do? Should I stay here at the Darling home or should I go back home to Neverland?

"I don't really know," I scratch my head wondering what to do, "I should probably go…"

"Please stay," all three blurt out taking me by surprise. The boys clutch onto my shirt and Wendy has suddenly appeared at my side clutching my arm with pleading eyes.

I grow lost into her chocolate orbs and I smile loving the way she wants me to stay. I guess I'm still very important to her and this fact makes my heart go into frenzy. I smile and when she notices her hold on me she blushes and quickly let's go while tucking her hands between her knees and then looks down to the ground.

When I look down at the boys I notice how much I really want to stay. It would be nice and that way I can see my lost boys again and see how they've been doing. It would be nice to see them all again and catch up on their London adventures and tell them stories of my own. I can already imagine the fun that we'll have.

Smiling I ruffle the boys neat hair but they don't complain as I nod my head, "I guess a few days away from home won't do me any wrong," I say and they cheer in joy while jumping off my lap and dashing out of the room crowing like a crow at the top of their lungs making me smile even wider.

I stand up to follow them and then remember Wendy who still sitting on the bed as red as a tomatoes. I walk over to her but she doesn't look up as I hold my hand out toward her. She then looks up and smiles timidly at me but takes my hand either way.

I allow her to lead me out of the room and down the hall, seeming as I've never truly explored the Darling home before, and we head toward the stairs. When we reach the stairs down below a group of boys look up at us with knowing smiles as I look at Wendy confused.

"You've only been here a few minutes and already you're calling keeps on Wendy," a voice below bellows and that's when I notice I still have Wendy's hand in mine.

We both look at each other in shock as I feel my face warm up all the way to my ears. She smiles shyly and let's go of my hand before looking away and I do the same, only I look down at the whooping boys who all start to cat call and whistle at us. Some of the younger ones even start to sing that weird sitting in a tree song.

These were the boys I so miserably missed along with the girl who stole my heart.

* * *

**So there was my fourth chapter of my story. Hope you enjoyed ad if you'd like more chapters favorite, follow, and review. I'm also willing to add any ideas you guys would like to see in this story. Other than that have a good afternoon.**


	5. Chapter 5 The time that slipped away

**Hey there my wonderful readers and gorgeous reviewers, I am back with chapter 5 of my fanfic and hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Hope your having an awesome friday, if not i'm sorry, but either way enjoy...'**

**Dsclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, though it would be awesome if I did.**

* * *

After the clamor died down we both climbed down the stairs toward the awaiting boys who all quickly assault me. Boy after boy they all come up to me showing me how they've grown, yet none of them have been able to pass me by height. Other than their growth, none of the boys have seemed to change much.

I watch as they all tug at my clothing asking as many questions as the twins had earlier and most of the time I don't understand a thing that they're saying. Eventually through all the turmoil we end up in the Darling sitting room as they sit me down on one of the fancy decorated plush chairs and then sit all around me like they used to do with Wendy when she would tell stories.

Once the boys quiet up, they stare up at me from where they sit with expectant eyes as I look down observing each and every one of them. Before any of them can ask another question I ask a question of my own, "Where's slightly?" looking around the room for the young boy I notice how the others look around sadly.

"Peter, Slightly doesn't live in London anymore," Wendy states from the other side of the room, "Him and auntie moved to France a few months back," I nod my head understanding everything. I had forgotten that Slightly had been the only lost boy who was successful in finding his long lost mother. Even though I miss him deeply, I'm glad it wasn't Wendy who had moved away.

"But he's visiting this summer," Tootles says and I look down at him and smile. That boy hasn't lost an ounce since the last time I saw him. I'm kind of glad because then he wouldn't be the Tootles I knew.

I look at each and one of the boys and even though they had wanted to know about me and my adventures, I wanted to know about there's more.

Binks and Duke were going to start the third year in school in the fall. Michael was going on to his fourth year of school and the rest of the boys were going on to their sixth year of school. Wendy, being the eldest in the house, was going on her eleventh year of school claiming she needed at least two years until she finished school.

They all tell me the things they've accomplished in school and at home. They explain how hard it had been to get adjusted to the Darling home rules and how devastated they were when they discovered that they needed to bathe every day, but they enjoyed the clothing that was given to them.

Soon enough their stories begin to eat at me making me feel long forgotten, even though they kept on explaining that they never once forgot about me. Wendy kept on telling stories about me and they would all replay the adventures we used to have, but listening to them go on about how every night they waited for me to return.

Mostly the reason I felt forgotten was mainly because I no longer knew the boys that sit before me. I mean, they're still the same boys I raised and lived with, but at the same time they're strangers who I know nothing of. I no longer know any of them, and all because of the time I let slip away.

"Peter, what's wrong," Nibs asks and I shake my head not wanting to look depressed in front of the boys who once knew me as their leader.

"It's nothing." I say, "Just thinking,"

"Are you sure," Tootles asks and I nod while forcing a smile that they all quickly eat up. Ruffling Duke's hair, which through the entire racket ended up in my lap along with his brother, I sit back in my seat stretching my arms up to the heavens.

After a bit I relax and look around at all the clean faces which once used to be plastered with dirt and mud before they arrived at the Darling home. Smiling I hug the twin boys close and ask, "So what do you all do here for fun," and like magic the lost boys I raised show up through their mischievous grins.

I wonder what they're holding up their clean sleeves for me today.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and just a reminder that I upload every four days so the next chapter will be out on May 21, so look out for that. Also, i'd like to thank those few brave souls who review and like my story, its nice to know that people actually like what i'm writing...anyway if you enjoyed the story please follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Trouble

**Alright everyone, here's my sixth chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not cool enough to own Peter Pan.**

* * *

Looking over the side of the building, I notice a figure walking toward our way looking very much distracted with what he's holding in his hands. It looks like a small glass jar to me.

I hear the snickering of small children behind me and I have to do everything in my power not to laugh along with them as I make a sign for them to hush down. I look back at the boy and hold my hand behind me to signal the others to be ready for action. As I wait I begin to feel the familiar bubbling joy in my stomach I got every time the lost boys and I would pull pranks on the pirates. It is a refreshing feeling.

When I'm certain he's about a few meters away I turn and look over my shoulder while giving out my famous rooster call signaling that it was time for action. This is going to be an amazing prank.

A few giggles come from behind me along with the impish sounds of oncoming victory. I scurry on behind a trash bin and duck down just as the boy walks over the invisible X etched on the stone floor. As I watch, I notice a bucket hanging overhead hidden deep in the leaves of a neighboring tree and soon the bucket tips over spilling icy cold water down on the boy with a few chunks of ice.

Covering my mouth so as not to get caught I watch as the boy jumps from one foot to another while the icy water seeps deep into his clothing. The boy then furiously screams at the top of his lungs as he continues to dance about, "DARLINGS!" while stomping away out of my sight.

"Peter let's go," Curly whispers while pulling me toward the door that leads back inside the house and I nod while following them back inside.

Looking around the room, I watch the boys rush down the stairs tripping and laughing over each other as I look at them proudly. I sit down on a nearby stool and pull at the trousers Wendy asked me to wear. Apparently the only boy closest to my size was John, who was apparently away with some friends for the summer.

I move to grab an apple from the basket full of fruit when I hear angry hammerings coming from the front of the house. Suddenly all the boys run out of the room toward the stairs just as Wendy begins to descend in a hurry to open the door. It's got to be that boy we set the prank for.

Following close behind I watch as she opens the door and the boy outside, the same boy we drenched just a few seconds ago, looks at her with a furious look. When the boy sees who has opened the door he calms down a bit but doesn't hold back the angry tone of his voice making me shake in anger.

"Look what those demon children have done now," he roars making Wendy jump as she holds onto the door evading for him to walk in and tear down the house, "They've ruined my new tailored suit shipped directly from Paris," he presses closer to Wendy as she all but flinches still holding her ground.

"Hello William it's nice to see you too," she says calmly without moving from the door, "I'm so very sorry about my brothers. I'll be having a very strict talk to them later…"

"That's not enough," William barks making Wendy jump a bit. When he notices what he's done he takes a deep breath and apologizes, "I'm very sorry my dear Wendy, but I do believe it would be better if I had a small talk with them. Would you please let me pass," he pushes forward again but Wendy stands her ground barely managing to hold the door halfway open. The boy is way too strong for her to block his way for long. If he keeps being pushy she might even get hurt.

"I'm sorry William but I can't allow you to enter,"

"We'll see about that," William pushes against the door making Wendy fall back hurting her arm as she releases her hold on the door. That bastard.

William storms through the door looking around angrily. His blonde hair is a watery mess and his disgusting blue suite seems to have turned an ugly purple where the water has touched it. His ugly beady eyes turn to me, since I'm leaning on the stairs railing blocking the path to anyone who wants to climb the stairs and my eyes shoot daggers at him.

"What's going on here," I ask with the most menacing tone I can muster and the boy stops dead in his tracks, "Wendy, what happened to your arm," I look to where Wendy sits on the floor as she holds her left wrist close to her chest.

"I'm fine," she says in a whisper but I know she's not. My Wendy has been hurt.

Walking to the boy I pick him up by the collar, since he's only a foot shorter than me and very scrawny, I lift him high over my head, "You hurt Wendy," I whisper as he flails around with tears quickly streaming down his face.

"Please, I'm sorry, I just wanted to show those stupid boys a lesson," he pleads while trying to loosen his grip, "I didn't mean to hurt her,"

Dropping him to the ground and then grabbing him from the scruff of the neck, I lead him to the door and then throw him out with little amount of force. It was as easy as throwing old fruit away.

"You leave my boys alone," I threaten, "And if I ever catch you coming after them again and hurting them, or Wendy, in any way or form. I swear you'll wish you were never born," without a backward glance I close the door to the house and look up at the stairs at the several pairs of eyes looking down at me with a small amount of fear.

"Geez Peter, I haven't seen you look that scary in ages," the twins exclaim smiling.

Still looking at them with a serious face they all grow quiet with fear. After a bit I can't hold my expression and I start to laugh with all my might. Soon enough everyone starts to laugh along with me including Wendy, who I help off the floor.

It had been a good day today. I wonder what strange London adventure will happen tomorrow. I couldn't really wait to find out.

* * *

**Alright, so I just want to tell you guys that there are going to be at least three stories concerning this one, at leat there might be. This first book is going to be a bit short, depending on how long it takes me to get to the plot of the next book, but i'm sure it won't be long. It will probably happen around chapter 20 or so, but either way just a heads up. More details about this story will be up with the following chapters.**

**chapter 7 - Lost adventures will be out May 25 so look out for that.**

**Also, if you like my story follow, favorite, and review. I'm willing to add any ideas you guys may have into the story. Well until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Lost Adventures

**Hey everyone, you know what time is it...another chapter update.**

**Hope you guys like my seventh chapter and when you're finished reading please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Night came by fairly quickly and along with it Wendy's parents. They didn't make a fuss of me staying a few nights. Wendy's mother was quite ecstatic about the news. She even tried to allow me to sleep in John's empty room, but I had to deny. I didn't want to invade his personal privacy.

Eventually it was settled that I would share a room with the twins, mostly since they had practically cried when I tried to deny. I didn't really mind. They used to sleep with me when they were small and I always enjoyed the small company, even when I didn't openly admit it.

Dinner had gone splendid with a few stories being passed around the table. I naturally stayed quiet most of the time listening in on what the others had to share. I wanted to learn as much as I could from the boys knowing I only had a few days to catch up.

I didn't really know when I was going to leave, but for the most part I am going to enjoy every second I spend with them. Who knew when I'd probably see them again?

Listening to the story of what had happened this morning, I eat my food enjoying the meal quite dearly. Mrs. Darlings cooking did not compare with what the Indians can serve up. Soon enough dessert is brought out and everyone digs in to the several pies that are laid out on the table when, "So Peter, have you gone on any adventures without us," Nibs asks from across the table and I look up surprised.

All eyes are on me but I'm used to it. At least I used to be when I would always call attention to myself loving the way everyone looked up to me, not so much anymore. I clear my throat and rack my brain for an answer. Sure I've been on adventures, though they aren't as exciting as they used to be with Hook gone and the pirates missing from the island. It's been fairly lonely over the past four years with nothing really to do.

"Umm… I've been on a few scavenger hunts," I say indifferently, "I was actually on right now when I decided to come and visit," I look up from my plate and everyone looks at me amazed.

"What kind of scavenger hunts," Tootles asks already on his third slice of pie.

Smiling I look up at Tootles, "You remember that magical crystal that Slightly always talked about," I ask and the boys nod, "Well remember how we never believed him that it existed," they nod again, "Well I decided to look for it and guess what," they all lean forward on their seats, "I found it deep in the cavern of dead man's cove,"

"But we've been inside dead man's cove so many times before and we never found it," Michael says with his face full of blueberry juice.

"Oh, but it wasn't on the surface where we usually spent our time. It was buried deep down in a network of tunnels me and Tink found," I sit back in my seat a bit disappointed, "I didn't take it though,"

"Why?"

"Because if I did the whole tunnels would have collapsed on top of me," I say matter of fact, "Besides, I heard that if anyone were to take the stone, all the fairies in Neverland would die," I scratch my head and take a bite of my pie before continuing, "I later learned that the stone is called the Fairy stone which keeps the pixie dust tree deep in pixie hollow alive,"

"So if you would have taken the stone all the fairies would have died?"

"Yep, they sure would have,"

Everyone murmurs how amazing that sounded and soon enough Mr. Darling asks, "So Peter, you said you were on a recent mission before coming here. What was it about?"

Thinking, I finish my pie when I finally remember, "The Indians were asking me to find Hook's famous buried treasure that's hidden somewhere deep in the island. They say that an old ceremonious robe lies within the treasure that holds magical healing powers. It's said that it can save any man from his death bed, but can't bring anyone back from the dead,"

"Does such a robe really exist?" Michael asks and I shrug not really knowing. I haven't had much luck in finding the treasure but I was sure I'd find it soon enough.

Clapping her hands, Mrs. Darling looks at all the boys with a stern look, "Alright boys, that's enough for tonight. It's time for bed," she says and they all moan in frustration, "Now, now, no lollygagging. You can all continue your fun tomorrow, but right now you've all got to go to bed,"

All the boys instantly look at me with pleading eyes and I raise my hands in defeat, "Sorry boys, my hands are tied," and they all groan again before shuffling off to bed after giving their new mother and father a kiss goodnight.

Soon enough the twins drag me along with them as the two women stay behind and clean up the dirty dishes. I give Wendy a quickly smile that she returns before I'm pulled up the stairs into the small children's room for the night.

* * *

**Ok, I know not much happened in this chapter, I know, but trust me when I say it's important. If you, my darling readers, have been paying attention so far with the few details i've laid out in the story, you'll understand once they start popping out later on. Think of it as your own scavenger hunt, but I swear that these small details will reappear later on...probably around the second story, so don't forget any of this information because it is essential.**

**Anyway...hope you guys are enjoying my story and the few hints i've set out for you so if you like my story please follow, favorite, and review. Also if you guys have any questions, comments, or ideas you'd like to see in this story, review or PM me, i'll be glad to give you information.**

**Well, so I won't bore you with my blabbering anymore i'll let you be. **

**Chapter 8 - Late night flight will be out May 29 so look out for that. Until next time my gorgeous readers.**


	8. Bonus Chapter 8 - Late night flight

**BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER! BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan**

* * *

I look down at the two sleeping boys and smile as I ruffle Duke's hair while he sleeps peacefully. Through the moonlight I spot a faded scar that's hidden behind his ear and I quickly recall when he first got the wound.

We had barely gotten a lead on Hook's plans to destroy Pixie Hollow, after he located it, and we had interjected in his plans. The battle we commenced was harsh and bloody with Duke and Binks being the only two to have severe injuries.

They were two at the time and such brave boys they were. Not once had they cried, not even when Hook had gotten hold of Duke and almost sliced his tiny head off. Thankfully Hook had only left a scar that would only mark, not kill. Looking at him now I wonder if he even remembers. Probably not, he had only been a baby then and it had happened so long ago.

Sighing, I stand up and head to the window as I open it slightly while I sit at the ledge looking out into the city around us. A few lights filter the distance illuminating the sky making it look as if the sun is about to rise. I sit there for a few minutes before jumping out the window and letting the wind lift me up toward the stars.

For a moment I think about going to Neverland to visit Tink, since she returned around the time Wendy had discovered me outside her window, but then think better of it. Instead I just fly around letting the cool air hit me as I soar high above the clouds that filter the night sky.

After about an hour, I begin to feel cold to the bone and decide to return back to the Darling home which only takes me minutes after I locate where I am at the moment. Soon enough I'm flying through the twins open window and when I land I find a shadowy figure move within the room. It takes me a few seconds to register who it is.

"Wendy?" I ask in a whisper as I move toward her. She looks relieved to see me as she stuffs her hands deep within her robe's pockets, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she answers a bit timidly, "I just got worried when I didn't see you in bed with the twins. I thought you had –had…"

"Had gone back to Neverland?" I finish and she nods her head. This was a bit unnerving, "No, I just went to take a quick fly before bed," I answer and she nods again while smiling a bit.

We stand there in awkward silence looking down at the floor away from each other before she moves away while clearing her throat, "I should let you rest. You have a busy day tomorrow I presume," I nod a bit sad that she has to go but let her anyway, "Goodnight Peter,"

"Night Wendy," I turn toward the bed as I scoot the boys over as I climb in between the two boys. Both boys quickly clutch onto me just like they had when they were babies. It felt nice to have them in my arms again. It's as if they had never left my side, but they didn't. I had been the one to leave them behind.

* * *

I watch as Peter climbs into the bed with the twins and how they quickly clutch onto him unconsciously. It reminds me of a night I had stayed at the den instead of my home that the lost boys made. I had found this exact same scene only in different times.

This would have been a nice moment if a single thought hadn't occurred to me. I look at Peter closely as I begin to close the door and notice the constant golden glow of pixie dust that usually follows Peter has seemed to dim a bit.

It's unsettling but I shrug the thought away as I close the door and head to my room for the night. I wonder what strange adventure awaits us tomorrow.

* * *

**Yes everyone, I posted this chapter earlier than scheduled because I wanted to celebrate with you the completion of this story. Now I am still going to be updating on a four day basis and I am going to start my second story...you'll have to wait for the name, even though I already know what it's going to be called.**

**Anyway, so I hope you guys are enjoying my story as much as i'm writing it so please follow, favorite, and review your thoughts and ideas about my story. Also if you have any questions and ideas you'd like to see throughout the story, please don't be afraid to comment.**

**Chapter 9 - Manners and ettiquete will be up on May29, so look out for that.**

**Unitl next time my pretties.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Manners and etiquette

**Hey everybody, DemonHeart here with a new chapter. Please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of this page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

The energetic laughter of two small children wakes me from my deep sleep in wailing squeals. I try to push both boys away as they wrestle with my arms pulling and tugging me like a rag doll. As I continue to try to break free and fall asleep both boys continue to yell in my ears until finally, I give up.

Once I'm able to open my eyes properly I look out the window and notice the faint glow of the sunrise off over the rooftops. The sun hasn't even risen completely and these devils are already out and about causing mayhem. Groaning, I stand up as I change into some clean clothes and help the boys into their own before shuffling down to the kitchen for breakfast.

When we walk into the elegantly furnished room everyone looks up at me happily while calling out, "Good morning," as I sit myself down into a nearby chair still a bit dazed with sleep.

I allow Mrs. Darling to serve me some eggs, sunny side up, a slice of French toast and a sausage along with some orange juice. I bid my thanks as I rub the sleep away from my eyes before quickly digging into the meal trying to be as courteous as possible knowing very well that this is not my home. Also the fact that this is a very wealthy family who should, no doubt, encourage manners at the table.

"Peter!" Michael exclaims and I look up a bit shocked at the wide eyed Michael. He looks almost comical with his wide eyes and gaping mouth with his fork halfway toward his mouth, "I didn't know you knew how to use a fork and knife," soon enough everyone is staring at me and I'm a bit insulted by the comment. Of course I knew how to use a fork and knife. What was I, stupid?

"Umm… yeah," I answer trying to hide all bitterness from my voice as I look over to Wendy, "Wendy taught me how to use them some time before you all came back here to London," I take a bite of my French toast not looking up feeling genuinely offended, even if it was just a small comment.

The comment is partially true, but everything Wendy had _tried_, and I emphasize the tried, to teach me how to eat properly. But being the rowdy too-good-for-anyone-kid I was, nothing seemed to stay in my head very long. Besides, she wasn't the only one who has tried to enforce that habit into me.

No one says anything after that, mostly since everyone was silenced by Mrs. Darling's menacing glares from across the tables. Thankfully one of the boys had kicked Michael ending the conversation then and there.

No one talked about much the remainder of the breakfast other than deciding what we would be doing today and that didn't take much thought. The boys wanted to show me around London and their several favorite spots to go to when they weren't home being _decent children_. I laughed at that small comment. It's hilarious since I never could think of these boys being decent, even if they were living with the Darlings.

Once everyone finished eating, I stayed behind and helped Wendy pick up all the dirty dishes while Mrs. Darling washed them all quickly. This small gesture had all the boys looking at me in astonishment making me feel a bit annoyed.

So what if I helped clean the table? There was nothing wrong in having good manners, but maybe that's why they stared. They weren't used to me being polite to anyone else other than Wendy, and even back then I was still very harsh with her at times. Like that time I had figured out she had betrayed me by turning into a pirate and I almost slit her throat. I shudder at the memory.

To me it didn't seem that farfetched, but looking at it now it really doesn't seem like me at all. If anything it made me seem like a total stranger in their eyes, but it wasn't my fault. The main reason I've been acting so _strange_ is the reason that there's a small girl living in Neverland.

She isn't small per say since she's around my age, but I can't really see her as an equal. No one knows how she got to Neverland, but all I know is that every time I see her she's always whining about my manners thus forcing me to learn proper etiquette and such bothersome adult things that annoy the hell out of me. I guess that some of the things she's taught me have stuck on and now I'm a changed boy. I felt like puking.

If she wasn't such a pesky nosy girl, I'd probably be the same Peter everyone expects to see. It's all her fault, and mine for allowing her to convince me to learn these nonsense things. I was going to have a very long talk with her when I get back to Neverland.

Trudging out of the kitchen, I follow the boys out to the back yard where Nana sleeps soundly under the shade of a tall oak tree. I watch as the boys climb the tree into a relatively roomy looking tree house as they begin their own imaginary adventures holding wooden swords and sticks to go along with their visions.

I watch in amusement as I sit down in a nearby lawn chair as I watch them while hearing them curse the name Hook. Apparently they're having their own Neverland adventure right in the middle of London. It's amazing how much they still remember. It almost makes me feel nostalgic towards Hook's death, but not quite.

As I watch them Tootles stops moving when he's about to slay Nibs, who's apparently playing Hook, and turns to me expectantly, "Hey Peter, do you think we'll ever be able to return to Neverland?" and then all the boys turn to me questioningly. That's a mighty good question. I wonder if I should take them back with me for some time, kind of like a vacation.

Scratching my head, I lean back into the chair while looking up at the dark grey sky above us, "Maybe," I answer while shrugging, "We can visit sometime; I'll just have to tell Nellie that there's going to be company," I say as I stand and start to climb the tree to play along with them.

"Who's Nellie?" someone asks behind me and I turn just as I'm about to reach for a branch that snaps in my hand sending me down to the cold hard ground under me. This is going to get very awkward.

* * *

**Nice to see (not literally see but you get what I mean) you guys again. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading my chapter and the entire story as well. I'm happy to see that a lot of you have favorited this story, and those few who have favorited and are following my own account. It's very touching to know I have some fans and I'm also glad to have some reviews, even when there aren't that many, but some is better than nothing.**

**I'd like to thank MakaxSoul4ever for that wonderful review she posted up. I'm glad you're enjoying my story and I'm touched that I've inspired you to write your own story. I'll hopefully be reading it when it comes out. :)**

**Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed my new chapter so if you'd like to see more please follow, favorite, and review your thoughts and ideas - nice or mean, i'll take it all. Also if you have any questions and ideas you'd like to see throughout the story dont be afraid to comment or PM me.**

**Also, a heads up that Chapter 10 - Lost girl might no be posted up by June 2, seeming as i'll be out of town with no real idea if i'll have internet or not, but I promise to try and have it up by then so just look out for that.**

**Until next time my pretties.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Lost girl

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late but here's chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan**

* * *

Groaning in pain, I sit up as I rub my arm from where I hit the ground. I look up at Wendy who stands a few feet away holding her hand to her mouth to keep her from laughing. I can actually hear a few snickers behind me.

"She's-she's Neverland's new lost girl," I say and soon all the boys are around yelling out questions as they tug at my clothing throwing me around like a rag doll, "Calm down," I yell and they all let go of me.

"A lost girl?" they all ask in unison and I nod shaking my hand side to side.

"Kind of, truth is I don't know much about her or how she got to Neverland. Tink says that she originates from Neverland, but I don't really get it," I say as I stand up, "She lives deep in the forest close to Pixie Hollow and sometimes visits me at the den. She's actually the one you can blame for my 'good manners'," and then I go on with how I met her.

It had been another dull day back at the den and I had just finished a small scavenger hunt to find the Fairy stone. It was two years after the boys and Wendy left when I discovered Nellie. She had been at mermaid lagoon and was nearly drowned by those mischievous mermaids until I saved her not really noticing that she was new to the island.

At first I had mistaken her for one of the tribe girls who had just lost her way, but I later learned that she had never been to the island before. In fact, when I had saved her she flailed around calling me a pervert making me almost drop her. I was confused, mostly since I didn't know what pervert meant, Tink explained it later and I almost died of laughter, and also the fact that she was a _girl_.

Nellie is nothing like Wendy in any way or form. She's short and annoying with lifeless red hair and dull brown eyes. Her once white skin has darkened a bit but somehow is still the whitest person I have ever met in the planet. She isn't much fun and doesn't really like to hang out with me but when she does she spends her time scolding me about my bad manners and etiquette.

She's become my teacher, or so that's what she calls herself, and I've learned a lot about the 'outside' world from her. Even if it was forced knowledge I am still grateful. In the past year we've been actually getting closer to each other. She trusts me more than she had when we first met.

"So she's important to you," I look up and I can't help but notice the small hint of jealousy in Wendy's tone.

"In a way," I answer as I look down at my feet, "She's like a little sister to me, a very annoying little sister," I say and Wendy looks a bit more at ease with this knowledge. I smile liking the way she got jealous of Nellie, not that I'd ever go for Nellie. I lean back and stare up at the boys, "So far I don't know much about Nellie and she doesn't seem to have much memory of how she got to Neverland, but one thing I'm sure of is that the fairies know something I don't,"

"Why don't you ask them for answers," the twins ask and I smile while ruffling their hair.

"Already tried, but they claim not to know anything and I know they're lying to me," I stand up a bit angry and the boys do the same, "But I swear that once I get back to Neverland I'm going to figure it out. I don't like the way they're all hiding secrets from me and the last thing I want to do is not trust them," I look down a bit sad at another thought, "Also, I think Tink is also keeping the secret from me," and without another word I'm rushing up to the room I'm sharing with the twins.

I fly through the open window not caring if anyone were to see me do so. Once I'm in the room I sit at the window ledge looking on out at the lively city glistening in the afternoon sun. London is much more beautiful at night than it is in the morning.

Sighing, I lightly hit the back of my head against the wall. Every time I think of Tink keeping a secret from me it makes my blood boil. What was so big a secret of Nellie that Tink can't trust in telling me? Whatever it is she better have a good excuse when I find out it was nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Ok guys, hope you liked the latest chapter and I'm sorry it was out a day late...I haven't gotten my hands on any form of internet until today, so I'm sorry.**

**I hope the story is going good so far and cross your fingers and pray that I post up my next chapter on time.**

**Chapter 11 - London, and a forgotten memory of the past, will be out - hopefully - on Thursday June 6, so look out for that.**

**If you enjoy my story please follow, favorite, and review my story...any questions or ideas you may have please PM me, I'm willing to add them through out the story.**

**Until next time my pretties.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, DemonHeart here with my eleventh chapter please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Chapter 11 - London, and a long forgotten memory of the past

It's been my third day staying at the Darling home and the boys have shown me a fair amount of London that I've only ever seen when flying overhead at night. The city is mostly covered in a constant grey cloud, but today the weather seems to be suitable to walk under with a light coat.

A nice breeze blows threatening to blow away our caps as we run down the long narrow streets chasing each other as we go along. At one point I end up having to carry Duke on my back after he fell a few feet away scratching his knee a bit along with his hands.

He sniffles behind me with his brother clutching onto the hem of my shirt as I walk toward a nearby bench and set him down while checking his injuries. I pull out a piece of napkin from my pocket and hand it to Binks so he can soak it in water so I can clean Duke's bleeding knee.

I watch the small boy rush over to a nearby water fountain as I turn back to Duke as he clutches the edge of the bench with small fists as he looks down at his bloody knee. He doesn't cry, just sniffles, and eventually starts to observe it closer as Binks returns with the wet napkin.

"Don't touch it," I scold Duke as he's about to put his dirty fingers on his wound, "You don't want to get it dirty now do you?" I ask and he shakes his head vigorously as he watches me work.

"Peter," I look up at Duke as I finish tying some cloth around his knee, "You haven't changed much," he says smiling and I smile at him a bit taken aback.

"What do you mean," I ask as I stand up straight and look around for the boys who have now disappeared from my sight.

"You still look after us like you used to, like when we would get hurt you'd always be there to help us," he says as he stands and then slowly makes his way to his brother, "You're an awesome big brother," both boys say before running off deep into the park. I understood nothing of what they just said.

Shrugging, I walk behind them while stuffing my hands in my pockets as I pass through a gate that reads 'Kensington Garden' over head and I stop finding that name familiar. I walk on through the gate as I find the boys wrestling a few meters away as I make my way toward a fountain as I sit at its ledge dipping my hand into the icy water.

The sound of a crying baby makes me look up as I stare at a nearby bench that holds a small basket with a baby in it. As I stare at the baby I notice a bright light hovering over the baby's head and what sounds like the tinkling of small bells. I can distinctly hear a small voice talking and soon it's no longer morning if not a cold crisp night with small flutters of snow drifting down onto the ground.

A bright dull yellow light illuminates a small portion of the dark world as the cold bites at my face threatening to freeze me. I look around but nothing is really different, except that the park is dark and there are no people around me.

Ignoring the fact that I'm freezing, I continue to stare at the basket as the small light moves closer to the baby and then as if by magic, the baby begins to fly upward with the small light close to its ear. They both soar upward heading straight for the second star to the right and disappearing into the night away from the cold.

"Peter," I turn around to find Tootles waving a hand in front of my face as I shake my head in confusion.

"WH-what," I stutter as I look around. It's morning, and the park is filled with people walking along the stone path and children playing off in the distance running after each other.

"You were staring into space," Nibs says and scratches his head looking at me questioningly, "Are you alright?"

I smile, "I'm fine," I assure them as I rub my hands over my face and stretching while standing up, "I was just thinking about something I had forgotten," I say as I walk away from the fountain toward a wrestling Michael and Binks as Duke claps cheering his brother on and I smile ready to join in.

"What did you forget," Curly asks as he, Nibs, and Tootles walk next to me and I look over my shoulder at the empty bench the baby had been on moments ago and I smile a knowing smile.

"A long forgotten memory," I say and then rush over to the fighting boys throwing myself between both boys as everyone begins to attack me as I do everything to fight them off.

Yes, I remembered the night I had met Tinkerbelle; The night I was taken to Neverland and named Peter Pan by the fairies that raised me. The night I became both a lost boy and the boy that could never grow up.

* * *

**So hey everybody, still out away from my home with no real internet to log onto except my cousins laptop, so if any of you have left reviews or PM's, I have not read them, but anyway I still want to thank you brave souls who have or haven't reviewed, I don't know, but as long as you continue to read my story I don't really care. It stills feels nice to get them. Hopefully I'll be home by the next chapter and then I'll thank the people who have reviewed or favorited me or something.**

**Any who, to keep up an update of my story this story is going to end around chapter 19 so eight more chapters to go. Then it will continue on towards the next story and hopefully you guys read that one as well, there should be more action in there...hopefully.**

**well there was my story update and if you're enjoying my story please don't hesitate on following, favoriting and reviewing, also PM me if you have any questions or ideas or you're shy, either way do one of those four.**

**Also, chapter 12 - Never beaten, not once, will be out on June 10 so look out for that. Heads up, it might or might not be late so pray that it isn't.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Never beaten, not once

**Hey guys, DemonHeart here with chapter 12. Please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of the story.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

I stand in line with Curly to a small stand that sells ice-cream as the rest of the boys continue playing a few feet away with some marbles. I grab onto the small cones as Curly pays and while I wait for him I look up at the dull blue sky while sighing. I hadn't gone flying since that night that Wendy caught me. Maybe I'll go tonight just for fun, and I'll take Wendy with me.

Heading back to the boys I hand each and every one of them a cone when I notice that someone is missing, "Where's Binks?" and all the boys look around confused, including Dukes who is never separated from his twin.

As if on cue a series of cries come from the neighboring trees and I'm off running toward the foliage hearing my heart beat erratically in my ears. The boys rush behind me as I dash through the trees feeling twigs whip at my face as I dash on by thinking of Binks, only Binks.

I grow near a small opening and I push myself to move faster and through some holes I notice tall figures and the thick sound of laughing boys. Then I hear Binks scream out again and with that I break through the trees looking around surveying the area around me with nervous eyes.

Six boys stand in a circle and they all look toward me. They're big, about a foot taller than me, with muscles, not big enough to be impressive, and neatly cropped hair. They remind me of the pirates from Neverland, only these guys are younger, cleaner, and without beer bellies. They look wealthy, judging by their clothing, and also senile with the way they smirk sizing me up with their small beady eyes.

They look like gorillas and laugh like hyenas as they all turn to me in slow circles. As I look at each and every one of them I notice a small bundle lying on the ground behind them, "Binks!" the small boy holds his hands over his head as he looks up at me. a few bruises coat his arms but so far none are on his face.

"Peter," he whispers and the smallest thinnest looking boy kicks Binks with an angry force.

"Shut up you," the boy roars and I stare at him in disbelief. The boy has an ugly shade of blond hair, almost green, and his face is so angular that it's almost distorted. He's wearing an ugly green coat that looks like puke and his voice holds a sort of wheeze to it….William.

I rush forward but one of the thick built boys stands in my way pushing me back. William turns to me and smirks as he kicks Binks again making contact with his ribs. Binks shrieks out in pain as he removes his hands from his face to grab his side. William doesn't let him move much as he instantly smashes his foot down on Banks' tiny hand.

"Bastard," I push toward him and the same guy that shoved me seconds ago stands in my way, "MOVE," I roar as I punch him in the stomach. He bends over in pain and quickly falls to the ground as I storm over to William, eyes burning with hatred, blood boiling so hot it could probably melt metal.

I clench my hands in fury as another boy moves in front of me and punches me across the face. His fist covers the entire left side of my face and the force of his punch sends my head twisting to the side as I fall to the ground clutching my chin. I spit and notice that what should be a clear color is tinted a bright red. I taste the rust in my mouth as I stand up glaring at the idiot who punched me. I don't feel the pain, only the heat of the impact as I rush forward tackling him down. Before I can do any damage I hear cries of war behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I find the boys rushing over to a different boy climbing on them and whacking them with twigs and rocks that they must have picked up. Pride engulfs me and suddenly we're no longer in the woods in London. No, we're back in Neverland fighting off pirates deep in the jungle or off on the Jolly Rodger. I turn and find Hook standing over Binks laughing as he holds his hook up my way and I growl charging forward.

Returning to reality, I find William horror struck with wide eyes and the color matches his hair, almost like the beady eyes of a crow, ugly. I continue to run toward him as he turns to run away but I'm able to tackle him knocking him down and making him fall on his back with immense force that I hear him gasp.

"Please, I'm sorry," he cries, tears already streaming down his oily face. I sneer enjoying the look of fear on his face. It reminds me of the fear Smee, Hook's right hand man, used to have when I would trap him and hold my dagger close to his throat, "Let me go, I'm too young to die," William wails clutching my hands as they lace around his throat, but I'm not even choking him.

"Should have thought about that when you decided to mess with me and my boys," I whisper and it sounds so menacing I even scare myself a bit, "Now you're going to get it," I lift my hand high over my head and then bring it down with enough force to break anything.

He cries out as I stand up not bothering to hit him again, he isn't worth my energy. I begin to walk away when he yells, "You better watch your back," I turn and he's holding his right eye, right where I hit him and through his twig-like fingers I notice purple blossoming on his yellow like skin, "You're going to regret this. Next time I find you I'll bring an army,"

Smiling I walk to him slowly and he shakes shrinking down toward the ground. I lean down to his level and calmly whisper, "You think I'm afraid of an army," but he doesn't answer as he stares at me with terror, "I've beaten pirates, and Indians with my own two hands. I think I can take on a few other guys without even breaking a sweat," I clutch his collar and lift him off the floor, "Don't mess with my boys or me ever again, because next time I won't go easy on you," I throw him to the floor and walk off toward the boys who are surrounding Binks.

I lift Binks off the ground and carry him close to me as he clutches his hand trying to hold in his tears that I'm sure are threatening to come. My brave boy.

"Is that supposed to be a threat," William asks behind me and his voice cracks as he asks.

Looking over my shoulder I throw arrows at him with my eyes and he cowers from my gaze, "It's a promise," I say and then turn to walk away back to the Darling home.

I feel proud as I walk with the boys standing tall next to me. They had left the gorillas in an awful state that I wanted to laugh and crow at their victory, instead I just say, "Well done men," while giving them a wide smile. They beam and lift their heads high and stick out their chests.

They didn't go unscathed, though, as some of them have a few cuts and bruises on them, but nothing major. I'm so happy and proud that when we reach the corner that enters the street where the Darling home stands I stop dead in my tracks with the boys bumping behind me.

"What's wrong Peter?" Curly asks and I turn feeling a shiver run up and down my spine. I don't say anything as I look on forward with my eyes wide, body tense, as I almost drop Binks onto the ground.

"Oh no," is all I can say as I continue to look forward in fear.

Nibs looks around me and freezes just like me, "It's…"

"Wendy," the other boys gasp and I nod. Wendy stands at the door of her home looking angry enough that steam seems to rise off her head as she crosses her arms and taps her foot rapidly. The same stance she had every time I disappointed her in any way.

We were in for it now.

* * *

**So sorry that this is updated a bit late today, totally forgot that today was update day, but the chapter is up and I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it was entertaining in the way it showed Peter's protectiveness and stuff...**

**Anyway, next chapter is gonna start making it's way towards the second book that will soon be coming out as well when I finish updating, but as soon as you read the chapter you'll understand who it's about.**

**Chapter 13 - Nightmare will be out by, hopefully, June 14 so look out for that.**

**If you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it for you please follow, favorite, and review. Also if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see throughout this story please PM.**

**Well, until next time my pretties.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Nightmare

**Hey guys, DemonHeart here with chapter 13 of my first story. Please R&R and I'll see you at the bottom of the page with my daily announcements.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

"Wendy, Please I'm begging you,"

"I don't want to hear it,"

"But Binks…"

"Not listening," I shuffle across the kitchen holding the first aid kit in my hand as I walk over to Binks who sits on the counter clutching his bruised hand close to his chest. No bones were broken, just bruised a bit.

"But Wendy,"

"I said no," I look over at Peter as he stares at me with pleading brown eyes as he presses both hands close to his chest and all I want to do is take him in my arms and forgive him, but I don't. what he did was inexcusable, "Look, I know what you did was for Binks, but violence is never the answer," I say as I wrap a bandage over Binks' hand, "I've told you this many times,"

Peter ducks his head and pouts a bit at my reprimand, "I know," he mumbles and looks up at me, "But I just got so angry that I couldn't help myself," I shake my head not looking up at him. sighing, he leaves the room and I hear his footsteps march up the stairs before I hear the slamming of a door.

"Stubborn," I mutter as I but some antiseptic on a few cuts on Binks' body before I set him down on the ground.

Before he runs off he holds my hand and says, "It's not Peter's fault," and I smile while kneeling down to his height.

"I know, but Peter has to learn to control his anger if not it will get him into deep trouble," I say while caressing his cheek, "Go play," I nudge him and he runs off toward the back door.

* * *

During dinner, Peter stays in the twin's room not coming out and no one goes to bother him. Everyone knows how Peter gets when he's like this so we all just leave him alone to cool off so as not to set him off. He's like a ticking bomb, one false move and the world explodes before your eyes in destruction.

I've witnessed his anger, and the hatred that comes along with it when I had gone over to Hook's side to become a pirate. The look of detestation and betrayal in his eyes, also the hint of sadness that came with it all. The look only I could ever see and regret. Even now I can still feel the tip of his blade pressed to my throat threatening to end my life, including his hesitation to do so.

Shaking my head I pull the covers of my bed over my head as I hear footsteps on the roof and I look at the time on my watch. Six in the afternoon. I turn off my light and turn facing the window to my room as I stare out at the darkening sky. Soon enough I fall asleep into a nightmare.

When I open my eyes I'm no longer in my room. I'm in the small house that the boys built me back in Neverland. I can feel the cold wet leaves under me along with the rich smell of wet earth that surrounds the entire jungle. I sit up looking around the small home finding shadows dancing under the white moonlight that pours in through the oddly shaped windows.

Standing up, I head toward the door as I walk through out into the open feeling a warm salty breeze hit my face as I look around. Neverland could not have looked more beautiful this way. I trail my hand over the leaves of a nearby plant as I walk on through the foliage letting the moonlight be my guide wondering if I could find hangman's tree from memory.

As I walk on I hear a twig snap behind me and when I turn I find the gleaming of a silver hook inches away from my face. The color of crimson fills my eyes as I catch my breath frozen in place as I stare at the pirate before me. Without having a second thought, I turn and run through the jungle barely seeing anything through the darkness as I continue to run.

The thunderous sound of laughter fills my ears as I continue to dodge trees and plants and jumping over twigs and rocks threatening to trip me. I run until I reach the edge of a cliff as I look down at the water below me that seems to almost shine in an earthly glow, mermaid lagoon.

The sound of feet makes me turn as I look at Hook straight in the eye and his eyes glow red while his lips twist in a grotesque smile that makes me shiver in fear, "There's nowhere to run, Wendy my dear," the man cackles and takes a step forward, "Now be a dear and hand yourself over to me," he holds out his hand but I take a step closer to the ledge as I hear small pebbles fall down into the water below. I look around above me hoping and praying that Peter would show up soon, "He's not coming," I look down at the man again and watch as he inspects his Hook, "Peter Pan can't save you now,"

"And w-whys that?" I ask defiantly clutching my fists to my sides angrily. He's lying, Peter will come to save me. He always comes to save me.

"Because he's grown up and those who grow up can never leave or return to Neverland,"

"Liar, that's not true," I yell and he steps forward clutching my chin with his only hand. His hands feel rough against my skin and as he leans closer to me I can smell the thick rich musty smell of alcohol in his breath.

He leans down and presses his lips to my ear making me shiver even more and whispers, "But it's true, he's grown up, and guess what," he turns my head so I'm forced to look at him, "It's all your fault," soon enough I'm plummeting down for my life.

I sit up feeling my heart race as sweat runs down my face as I look around frantically as I try to calm my speeding heart. After a while I calm down after noticing that I'm in my room and that it was all just a dream, a terrible nightmare.

Even though it was a nightmare, I can still hear the man's cackling ringing in my ears along with the smell of alcohol burning my nose. I look over to the window and then at my clock before I climb out of bed determined to seek Peter out. What the man had told me keeps me on edge as I open my window and look out up to the roof. Peter lies with his hands under his head looking up at the stars. There's only one star I can imagine he's looking at above the rest.

I climb out of my window determined to talk to him, about what? I do not know, but I must speak to him none the less. It's important and crucial. I have to know if he's willing to grow up, and to see how I'll react to his answer.

* * *

**Well hello my lovely readers hope you enjoyed the nightmare that was written. I have brought Hook back, but is he alive I wonder? I guess you guys will just have to find out. Also it's very obvious that the villain is Hook. Can't have a good Peter Pan story without the notorious captain James Hook now can we?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and if you're enjoying my story please follow, favorite, and review. Also if you have any questions or ideas you can PM if you'd like.**

**Next chapter 14 - Small confessions will be out on June 18, so look out for that.**

**well, until next time my lovelies.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Small confessions

**Good afternoon, at least it's the afternoon where I live, and welcome back for our fourteenth chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter please R&R and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

I skip dinner not really feeling that hungry and no one comes to bother me as I sit alone in the room looking out at the dark sky. I wasn't really mad, just a bit confused and disappointed at everything that had been on, and with Wendy not wanting to hear what I needed to say. Then my thoughts go to Neverland and the problems I've been having.

Sighing, I stand up and climb out through the window as I walk carefully on the roof making sure I didn't slip and fall. Once I'm a good distance away from the edge, I lie down tucking both my arms behind my back as I stare up at the darkening sky watching the stars twinkle brightly.

For some time I stare at the second star to the right that leads to Neverland when I hear a creaking sound below me. I sit upright in a flash looking down at Wendy as she climbs out through her window. I climb down towards her and give her a hand so she won't fall. She smiles shyly and her usual twinkling eyes are dull and lifeless. She also seems a bit sweaty and she shakes as she takes my hand and I feel a jolt of electricity run up and down my arm. I blush but am thankful it's too dark for her to notice.

I lead her to where I had been lying down earlier and we both sit in awkward silence before she decides to speak, "You've been up here quite a while," and I nod, "you've been up here since six,"

"What time is it now?"

"Eleven," I just nod, but I am surprised. Wendy looks at me concerned and nudges me with her arm, "What's wrong?" she leans in and rests her head on my shoulder making my heart beat faster.

"It's nothing, just feeling confused," I answer looking down at my feet.

"About our discussion earlier," she asks and I shake my head.

"No, about Neverland," I answer and she nods, "I just don't feel comfortable in Neverland like I used to. Everyone there has only been pushing me away keeping secrets behind my back," I feel my blood begin to boil again as anger burns at my core, "Everyone has started to begin treating me like a child and it annoys me to no end and it frustrates…"

"A child?" Wendy interrupts sitting up and looking at me confused. She seems tense as I look at her wide eyes that look almost black in the darkness, "but I thought you enjoyed being treated as a child. Isn't that the whole point you returned to Neverland? To continue being a child," I stare at her a bit baffled. She's right, but… "Peter," I look down at her sympathetic eyes as she whispers slowly, "I didn't want to say anything but…"

"But what?"

"When you got here you looked older than the last time I saw you," she says also in a whisper and I nod not really understanding what she's trying to say to me. She looks nervous, a bit scared as well.

"And?"

"And you seem to have changed a bit, but I can still see the Peter I fell in…" she stays quiet and ducks her head a bit as I look down at her confused. Was she confessing something to me?

I smile down at her feeling a bit touched, though I might be wrong about what she was about to say. Either way, I felt the same way as she did. Even when I didn't really understand these strange emotions that come to me every time she's near me.

She looks down at her hands and then with a small smile says, "Peter, I think you're unconsciously growing up," silence. She looks up and some sort of realization seems to hit her and her smile is gone as she frowns at me looking worried.

I stare at her for what seems like ages, my smile going away, as the world slows down around me. My heart stutters and a cold chill runs down my spine making me shiver violently. Me grow up? That-that's impossible. I can't grow up. It's not logical, impossible even, or is it.

I feel myself stand and just as I do I feel my hand release Wendy's. I hadn't noticed that I'd been holding it this entire time and I want to blush and grab a hold of her hand again but I can't. I can't move my body and even if I tried I wouldn't be able to do it.

Taking a step back I feel the wind get knocked out of me and that's when I notice that I'm falling, falling down the side of the Darling home. I roll down the roof hitting my head, arms, legs as I roll while I hear Wendy scream out my name. I fall over the edge of the roof with my face looking up at the sky and the stars. I look up at a screaming Wendy as she looks down at me from the edge of the roof and I smile, not because I enjoy seeing her cry, I hated when she cried. No, I was smiling because what she says is true and I haven't realized it until now.

No child would have ever cared about being kept secrets. They would just go on living their life with their imagination, they would never understand the concept of the feelings I've come to understand. They would never see the boys like I do, not as little brothers but as my own children. Something I suspect only a man, even a father, could ever feel about his boys. Maybe Wendy's right; maybe I have grown up without me truly realizing it.

A golden light engulfs me and I'm certain I'm the only one who can see it as I plummet down to the ground. It looks like pixie dust, bucket full of pixie dust. I smile knowing what to do, and that does not include flying. I have to choose and confess.

I confess, I confess that I want to grow up alongside Wendy and the boys. I want to grow up and be a man to watch and protect the boys and Wendy. I want to do that thing adults do when they're in love, marry, that's it, I want to marry Wendy.

Those are the confessions I'm making, the confessions no one can hear as I fall.

* * *

**OOOOH he confessed, even if Wendy didn't really hear him say anything, but he has now finally confessed.**

**Now to clear up some things, around the next chapter it's about to get a bit confusing for all of you and I know because I did it on purpose. I also want to see if anyone can tell me what they think is going on, but I recomend you wait to tell me until the next chapter when things get a bit more hectic in the Darling home.**

**Chapter 15 - Forgotten will be out on June 30, so look out for that. The reason i'm posting late is becasue I want to keep you in suspense...muahahahaha.**

**So I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next story will be more adventurous than this one mainly since this one is setting out a few easter eggs on what will be appearing further on in the story, so cross your fingers.**

**Anywho if you're enjoying my story so far please follow, favorite, and review and if you have any questions or ideas you'd like to see throughout this story you can PM me and i'll gladly add it in the story.**

**Unitl next time my pretties.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Forgotten

**Phsych...did you guys actually beleive I would wait a total of sixteen days to post up this chapter? I'm not ****_that_**** mean and by the way... *BONUS CHAPTER, BONUS CHAPTER, BONUS CHAPTER!***

**Please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

Opening my eyes I look around a strange looking room and I can distinctly hear voices in the background, but the sounds are distorted. I wait for my senses to adjust before I wearily look to my right to find Wendy and the boys looking at me worried.

"Look," Nibs exclaims, "Peter's waking up," all the boys shush down as they stare at me expectantly and I smile as I try to sit up only to moan in pain as I arch my back with the sharp stabs that hit me like knives being stabbed into me one by one in quick thrusts.

I fall back into the uncomfortable bed as I try to keep from crying out, "Peter," Wendy cries out as she places her hands over my chest to keep me from sitting up, "Don't move," she orders and I nod wondering why she hadn't told me earlier.

Gasping, I begin to laugh as everyone stares at me as if I've gone mad. I probably have in the few seconds I was falling. I look up to the roof of the white room and smile, "Who knew falling from a three story building would hurt so much," I chuckle, "I've fallen from greater distances and it never hurt as much as this," it's true. I've fallen from so many different heights and never once did it hurt as bad as it does now. Living in London has started to make me a bit weak I suppose. Living in London, how long has it been now?

Sighing I look back down at a worried looking Michael, "Peter," he says as he shuffles closer, "Why didn't you fly?" Fly? Now why would I do that?

"I don't know," I smile while shrugging as I tuck my arms behind my head wincing a bit as I stretch out, "Guess I didn't want to," I say and they're all taken aback.

"But why wouldn't you want to fly, you love to fly," Tootles asks and everyone nods as I stare at them feeling confused… I do? I mean, I like the concept of flying, but to actually fly?

Wendy looks at me with a strange look and then turns to the boys, "Go tell mother and father that Peter has woken up," the boys linger unsure of staying or doing what they're told to do, "Go," Wendy urges and with that they scurry out of the room, "Peter," she says after a few minutes after the door closes, "Do you remember Neverland," she asks and turns to me with a sad questioning look.

The look is full of worry, wonder, and dread all mixed into one. Dread seems to be the main look on her face, though.

Do I remember Neverland? Now what kind of question is that?

"Of course I do," I say a bit offended and her face lights up expectantly, "How could I ever forget the amazing stories you tell us about that strange world," I answer and her smile falls, "Honestly, I still can't figure out how you came up with such a world called Neverland where no child ever grows up, it's fabulous," I smile and she nods. I notice her grim look and I sit up worried, "Why do you ask?"

She shakes her head and gives me a small smile. The smile doesn't light up her face and she her eyes look really sad, "It's nothing Peter, just a question," smiling I lie back down wincing once again with the movement and that's when the doctor walks through the door holding a clip board and a pen.

* * *

I watch Peter closely as the doctor asks him questions that he answers as if it was an everyday thing and it confuses me. I listen to their small conversation and then I notice something strange, or rather, I hear something strange, "So Peter, what are you in for this time?" the doctor asks while sighing and Peter chuckles while scratching his head.

"Oh, you know, just up on the roof with Wendy looking at the stars," and the doctor shakes his head while smiling.

"Oh Peter, what will we ever do with you," he looks up from the clipboard, "How's school going," and Peter jumps a bit in surprise while laughing nervously, "Peter?"

"Well, its going good, not much happens," Peter answers and the doctor nods.

"That's good," the doctor signs something then looks up again at Peter, "Ok, now you just rest here for a bit until your parents return for you. When they get here you can leave with them," Peter nods and then the doctor turns to me, "Keep a good eye on him Wendy," I nod confused.

What's all this about Peter going to school and having parents? How does the doctor know my name, and why did he talk to me casually as if we knew each other for a long time? What's going on around here?

I walk over to Peter and he smiles as he watches me intently making me blush a bit. I sit at the edge of his bed and he immediately takes my hand and I slightly pull away making him tilt his head to the side. I smile and then grab onto his hand again, "Sorry to make you worry," he says and I shake my head, "I promise this is going to be the last time I do something so reckless,"

I can't question him; I'm scared enough as it is on what's going on around me. I don't understand anything at the moment so I go along with whatever act Peter is playing at right now, "Ok," I answer and he smiles brightly.

Just then the door bursts open and a couple rushes in toward us and Peter instantly lets go of my hand and I move to the side, "PETER!" the woman wails and pulls Peter into his arms with suffocating strength.

"Mom, calm down," Peter says while patting the woman's back, "It's not that bad,"

"NOT THAT BAD," the man standing on Peter's other side booms almost making the walls of the room shake, "How is falling off a three story house in the middle of the night not that bad?" the man places his hand over Peter's head, "You had us worried sick, boy,"

"Sorry for making you worry dad," Peter ducks his head as his 'mother' releases him. Suddenly all eyes are on me.

I stare at the couple behind me and I can't seem to think straight. Parents, Peter's parents are standing before me. the boy who was an orphan all his life has parents.

The woman has Peter's large golden brown eyes and if it weren't for the worry that fills them they'd probably hold mischief deep within them. She also has Peter's nose and her head is shaped the same way as his. She's shorter than me but otherwise looks like Peter.

The man is an exact replica of Peter and he has the same golden hair that Peter has, broad shoulders, and tan skin. The only difference between them is that the man's hair holds hints of grey, he has a mustache, and he's much older looking.

"Oh, we didn't see you there Wendy," the lady says as she turns to me with a small smile bringing me back from my reverie, "I'm sorry for scaring you," I shake my head and smile up at everyone a bit confused.

"It's alright, I was just about to leave," Peter frowns as I walk toward the door and I smile his way, though, it's more forced than anything.

"See you tomorrow Wendy," Peter calls over his parents scolding and I nod.

**"**Yeah," I answer and soon he's enveloped in the arguing of his 'parents'. Before I close the door I notice something I hadn't noticed earlier when I was talking to Peter. The pixie dust that usually surrounds Peter is gone. Nothing is left on him and I begin to really wonder what on earth is going on.

* * *

**So originally I wasn't really going to give another bonus chapter until like the last two chapters or probably until the next book but a little reviewer asked me to. So you should thank her and her name will be down at my new shout out section that i'm putting up so if you review or something you might join these few brave souls.**

**Anywho, so the story is getting tense and real interesting, I hope, and I really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far cuz I really am. Also i'm like on chapter 7 of the second book and already i'm kind of getting writers block, but I wont let that stope me I promise.**

**chapter 16 - The one year of change will be out on June 22, so look out for that.**

**SHOUT OUTS**

** 11****: I know you asked me to update earlier and I was until I noticed that I prefered these two chapters together so I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to your next review. And thank you for the amazing review, and I need you alive so don't die on me yet.**

**ImaginationStation00****: You're Welcome**

**Kittyhawk09****: Thank you for the awesome review and I shall continue writing as long as you continue reading.**

**Now if you'd like to be added to my shout outs you know what to do.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	16. Chapter 16 - The one year of change

**Welcome back, DemonHeart here with chapter 16 of my story, please R&R and i'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

I still can't believe it's been a year now since Peter has fallen from the roof of my house. He's eighteen now and soon he'll be going overseas to go to college in America. He had been accepted into Harvard about a month ago and within three months he's going to be leaving.

Through this entire year I still haven't made sense of what's been going on and neither has the boys, but let's be serious, when do children ever really notice anything peculiar? In fact, they all have started to slowly forget about living in Neverland themselves, but not quite like Peter. Peter doesn't really remember anything about Neverland and when I ask him he always relates to my stories. Sometimes he gets annoyed of my questions and doesn't say a thing to me at all.

Another thing I've discovered is his parents. Everyone claims they've all, including Peter, have been living next to us since ever. Not even my parents remember anything about Neverland or how they came to adopt the lost boys. Even I'm starting to get doubts about everything that's been going on, like the fact that me and Peter have been dating since I was fourteen, around the time we should have been fighting pirates in Neverland.

Sighing I look out the window and watch a few gray clouds drift by overhead and I clutch my paintbrush in my hand. Shaking my head I go back to my painting feeling better with the thick damp smell of fresh paint filling my nose in a sweet aroma. Just as my brush is about to touch the canvas I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in," I call and the twins rush in towards me, "What's wrong?" I ask as I watch them jump around excitedly.

"Peter's back, Peter's back," they both chant and I quickly put down my brush and remove my apron as I head out the door behind them.

Peter had been gone for at least two weeks now off in America with his parents. They went to go and fix some things with the universities dean before the school year started and all of us have missed him dearly. Two weeks seems longer than four years to me right now, even when it's not.

I rush down the stairs to find the twins already clinging onto Peter as he chuckles down at them holding them close. I stop as I feel my heart stutter while a blush slowly creeps up my face as I stand before them unmoving. Peter then looks up at me and his smile brightens as he makes his way toward me scooping me up and crushing his lips against mine in a dizzying kiss. His lips are warm, warmer than the time I first kissed him years ago. The time he almost lost his life to Hook that fateful night on the Jolly Rodger. His lips were cold and lifeless, almost like the dead body of a corpse.

I listen to the boys exclaim in horror behind me and Peter pulls away laughing before setting me down and planting another kiss on my forehead. I must admit that this is the only thing I enjoy from all the changes that have happened in the past year, Peter and I being together. It's almost like a dream, a dream I both wish I could wake from and yet also be able to live in forever.

"So how did it go," I ask as I intertwine my fingers with his and lead him to the back where the other boys are playing, "Did you have fun in America?"

"Yes, it was great. I met a lot of new people over there and made a few friends," I smile as he wraps his arm around my waist. As we walk he stops in front of a picture taken of me and him when we first met, "Do you remember this day," he asks pointing to the picture and smiles, "It had been the first day I moved in and I was already getting hurt by climbing in your tree. You helped my right away even when you didn't know me," I nod my smile faltering a bit.

Of course I don't remember because it never happened. I met Peter when he was searching for his shadow five years ago in my room which used to be a nursery that I shared with John and Michael. He had been crying and I woke up and helped him, then he took me and my brothers to Neverland to live the best adventure of our lives, but I don't say anything.

We head out the door and like the speed of a cheetah; we're both cornered by screaming boys. I laugh as they drag Peter away as I sit down to watch them play away from me in their tree house. Even if Peter doesn't remember much about his life in Neverland he still hasn't forgotten how to play like a lost boy. I guess that is one thing we all get to enjoy about him.

After a while of watching them play I move over to the blankets that are in a basket nearby and I begin to extend them over a clothes line so they can dry. Just as I do so I feel an uncomfortable shiver run up and down my spine. I suddenly get the feeling that I am being watched, but not by the boys if not by some malevolent being.

Just as I'm about to scream I hear a rooster call behind me and when I turn I find the boys staring at Peter confused. He's laughing as he does the call again leaving us all dumbfounded, "What?" he asks as he smiles down at us and I shake my head. Maybe Neverland hasn't completely left him after all.

* * *

**Muahaha there's chapter 16 and three more chapters to go. I'm so excited to finishing my first story and I'm glad to have a lot of readers and followers, it means a lot. Also I know that the last two chapters are a bit confusing, but - I think - I had already said that it was gonna start getting confusing, but I might be wrong and you're hearing it for the first time...oh well, now you know.**

**I've got a proposal, since the whole explanation of everything wont be until the last story, if I get around at least five or more reviews by the end of this story, i'll tell you everything about Peter's condition. But only if I get reviews, maybe even some followers, but I want reviews. I don't care what you say I just want reviews, also you guys tell me what you think is going on. I want to see if someone can crack the code, though I have someone who's close but not close enough.**

**Anywho, chapter 17 - Life of lies will be out on June 26, so look out for that. **

**Shoutouts**

**Myloveneverdies**** - Happy to hear that this is your favorite story so far and I will explain everything...eventually. Also, no Wendy is not delusional and neither is Peter...sort of, but you're right it does have something to do with the stone AND with Peter wanting to grow up, so you're close. Help review again and i'll tell you everything.**

** 11**** - Glad you liked the last two chapters, can't wait for you're next review.**

**Erika fox**** - thanks for following.**

** .Vaporize. .Teach**** - thanks for favoriting.**

**Well that's all the shoutouts for today.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Life of lies

**So excited with all the reviews i've gotten in the past few days along with what you all think has happened with Peter. I won't say much yet so pleas R&R and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

"But I thought it wasn't until three months from now," I argue feeling my heart throb as I try not to yell feeling my world crumble into dust before me, "You said it wasn't until three months from now," I point accusingly at Peter as he holds his hands out to try and calm me as I push away not wanting any comfort but an explanation.

"I know, I know, but the dean has asked me to go in earlier. Wendy, don't you understand that this is important. It's very important for my future," Peter finally grabs a hold my hands and lowers his voice soothingly, "For _our_ future," he smiles and even though that statement makes me so happy inside I can't seem to muster up a smile for him.

Apparently when Peter had gone over to Harvard the dean from there has asked him to start college in three weeks, seeming as he was a bright intelligent young man. Peter, of course, agreed and now he's told me everything from how the dean looked to the quiet amazing and drastic news of his soon to be departure. I'm going to lose him again and who knows when I'll get to see him again.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Peter lifts my chin so I can look him in the eye and I struggle a bit against his hold knowing that the disappointment written on my face seems to hurt him as I look up at him, "Aren't you happy for me?"

This statement stings me and soon I feel heat behind my eyes as I try to force the tears down that are threatening to come. Of course I'm happy for him. He's accomplished so much in the one year that he's been with us, but still…

"Of course I'm happy for you," I whisper as I take his hands in my mine and squeeze them reassuringly, "It's just, it's just that you're leaving me again," he looks at me shocked as that mischievous smirk appears on his face. He looks a bit amused and that doesn't make me feel anywhere near happy.

"But Wendy, I've never gone anywhere. How can you say I've left when I've always been by your side all these years," he asks and I stand up aggravated throwing both our hands in the air as I walk away from him feeling my face grow warm with an angry blush no doubt coloring my face.

"Ugh, you don't understand," I dispute while pacing the room and hiding my face in my hands feeling the heat grow all the way toward the tips of my ears, "You don't remember anything of what happened the last five years,"

"But I do remember everything. Even the day we met…"

"It's a lie, all of this is a lie," I feel my voice begin to rise again and this time I let it, "You're not Peter Dwellings like everyone wants you to believe. The life you're living is a lie," I gasp for air as I clench my teeth trying not to scream anymore, I've never yelled at Peter, not once have I ever truly yelled at anyone in my life and now that I'm doing it I want to break down in tears but I don't.

Peter laughs and shakes his head, "Not this again," he wipes his hand over his faces and looks around the room looking exasperated, "Wendy, when are you going to stop? How can _this_," he motions all around the room to make a point, "be a lie when I remember everything?" he asks annoyed, "I bet the next thing you're going to tell me is that those people aren't my parents,"

"Because they're not," I plead and he stands up furious from his seat towering over me like a giant.

"That's enough," he roars making me step back in fear as I stumble into my seat feeling my breath hitch at my throat. Peter has never yelled at me before, "If this isn't my life and I don't belong here, then where do I belong?"

"Neverland," I whisper as tears finally begin to leak out of my eyes as I wipe them away furiously before he sees them, "you belong in Neverland," his eyes widen and he shakes his head amused as he looks for words to say but seems to have trouble coming up with something. I want to cry, but I can't, not in front of Peter.

After a while of silence he heads toward the door and before he's out the door he says over his shoulder, "Wendy, get your head out of the clouds, Neverland doesn't exist. It's just a bedtime story for kids that you made up,"

"But it's real," I beg standing from my seat feeling a nauseous wave of desperation overwhelm me threatening to bury me alive in that one moment. I can't stand any of this anymore.

"Sure it is," he says and with that he's out the door.

I stand there in the middle of the room as I try everything in my power to keep myself from crying out like I wish I could. Instead I stare down at the floor clutching my hands into tight fists that my knuckles start to turn white. Why doesn't he remember? What happened when he fell that made him forget? Where is the boy I fell in love with?

Turning around I find Slightly, who had returned to London with his mother just last month, standing by the stairs with tears glistening in his sweet little eyes. I walk over to him and kneel down to his level as I wipe his tears away with a handkerchief, "Why are you crying," I ask my voice threatening to crack and choke me as he looks down at me after staring at the door for the longest time.

"Why doesn't he remember anything?" he asks and I shrug as I stand up placing the cloth in the pocket of my dress.

So far Slightly is the only one of the boys who hasn't forgotten a single thing about Neverland, and the only boy to actually find his real mother. The boys haven't completely forgotten a thing, but like Peter they have slowly started doubting about the strange adventurous life they used to live in. They all now believe that it is a simple dream created from my stories.

"I don't know," I look around the room then down at him, "Come on, let's go play with the others," I suggest and he nods as we head toward the room where the boys have been for the past hour doing who knows what. I just hope they don't break another of mother's expensive vases.

* * *

**Ok so this chaper wasn't that long and it's mostly a small filler but the fun will begin to start in the next two chapters which are the last chapters of this story. For those people that have reviewed and given their opinions about what's going on with Peter's amnesia I have gotten a lot of ideas for the second and third book of this series, but everything will be explained next time I update.**

**For those people that have not yet reviewed or given their ideas you still have until the next update to share your opinions.**

**Anyway, chapters 18 - Danger and chapter 19 - Hook will be out June 30,so look out for that.**

**Shoutouts**

**Unknown(Guest)****- thank you and yes, it is sad that Wendy is the only one who remembers.**

** 11****- You were one of the closest so far with the whole people forgetting thing but sadly Tinkerbell is not the culprit this time. She knows what's going on but she has done no such thing and I will be bringing everyone back to Neverland and i'd love to hear the rest of your explanation becuase you have given me an idea for the next two books.**

** .Vaporize. .Teach****- thank you**

**DavexJohn****- thank you for following and favoriting both my story and my account. it means a lot.**

**jaclynataylor0504****- close, so close, but yes it does have to do with his confession, or vow if you will. And thank you for your praise.**

**Myloveneverdies****- YES! Finally someone has seen through my writing and figured out the beginning of he next book. Also, yes Hook has been watching Wendy since the beginning.**

**technoghost****- thank you for following and favoriting my story.**

**Well that's all the shoutouts for today, I will see you all on Sunday.**

**Until next time my lovelies.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Danger

**Hey guys, welcome back for the last two chapters of this story. Please R&R and I'll speak to you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

I sit in my room furiously stabbing my brush against a white canvas almost ripping through the thick paper as sweat pours down my face. I woke up from a terrible nightmare and when I opened my eyes I suddenly had the urge to paint my dream. I mix colors and press my brush on the white canvas coloring it with dark colors as I try to get every detail. Every detail counts crucially.

A strong violent shiver runs down my spine and I feel scared as the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end as I continue to paint. I run my hand across my face smearing paint as I do but I don't care, I have to finish this painting. I just have to and I don't know why.

Dipping my brush in a new color, I stab the canvas once again as I work through candlelight and the bright white light of the full moon outside my open window behind me. Everyone in the house is well asleep by now, seeming as it's around eleven. No, Big Ben has just announced midnight. It's getting very late, but I have to finish painting. If I don't… I don't know what will happen if I don't finish, but either way I don't want to find out.

I turn around finding no one behind me as I continue to run my brush over yet another canvas as I throw the previous one over the canvas onto the floor in front of me. As I continue on with the next scene of my dream. My muscles clench as if they're waiting for something but I ignore it as I attack my new canvas. This time I pour out a crimson red over the canvas as I try to draw every detail with urgency.

Crimson, oh how the color crimson brings so many horrendous memories. Every time I think of crimson I think of _him_, he who has a soul that holds no real color but crimson and black. He who has haunted my dreams for the past year finding new ways to send me to my demise, every time blaming me for Peter growing up.

I dip my brush back in the crimson container and quickly pull it out making a mess on the floor with the color spilling it over the carpet making it look like blood. The musty smell of paint makes my head twirl in dizzying circles, but I continue to paint on not bothering to stop and worry about the mess I'm doing. I can always clean later, but for now I have to paint. I need to finish painting.

Just as I begin to finish the picture I feel myself calm down a bit as I relax while staring at the picture satisfied and terrified of it at the same time. I reach for the picture to take a closer look through the dim light when I hear the floor board creak behind me and I stiffen as I feel a head lean over my shoulder.

The thick sensation of a mustache tickles my neck as I stare shocked at the canvas not daring to move as hot air blows into my cheek with the sickly sweet smell of whiskey. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I try to scream out, but no sound comes and I'm starting to black out with the fear that is eating away at me as a hand wraps around my upper body like a restraint.

"Now isn't that a beautiful picture," my assaulter purrs and I flinch away wanting to break free, but he's too strong, "Did you paint it," he asks but I don't answer. I'm too scared to say a thing, "Now aren't you talented, maybe I should take you to paint a picture for me," he laughs and as he begins to pull me off the chair I begin to scream at the top of my lungs.

I scream for Peter.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't that long but I hope it was good. **


	19. Chapter 19 - Hook

**Ok everyone, here's the last chapter of ****_this_**** story. Don't think that it's completely over because it's not. Please R&R and I'll see you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

* * *

I walk down the street with an enormous bouquet of lilies in my hands, Wendy's favorite flowers, as I head over to the Darling home wanting to surprise Wendy. What I had told her earlier was mean and I wanted to ask for forgiveness, it's just that all that nonsense she always goes off about confuses me, but most of all it scares me. I'm scared of all that she says being true.

Shaking my head I climb up to the back door of the Darling home knowing all too well where the spare key is hidden. I just plan on walking in, giving her the flowers and asking for forgiveness and walking out. I respected her too much to take advantage of her. Why should I when I'm certain she'll be my wife when we're a bit older and I'm done with college.

Opening the door I look up to Wendy's window and notice the light of a candle. She must still be awake, good, that way I don't have to wake her up. Just as I'm about to walk through the door I stop. What am I doing? It's midnight and I'm sneaking into someone's home without permission. What if Wendy's father were to find me, I'd probably be skinned alive.

Chuckling, I close and lock the door after placing the roses on the nearest counter. I start to walk away down the block toward my own house when I hear a scream behind me. I turn around feeling myself grow cold as I hear my name being called out in the dead of night.

"PETER!" without a second thought I'm running back to the house as I notice several light turn on and more screaming.

When I get to the door of the Darling home Wendy's screams have stopped and it isn't until I hear Mrs. And Mr. Darlings panicked voices calling out for my beloved that I crash through the door. The first two people to greet me are the twins as they cling to my legs with wet faces and what seems like fear in their tiny eyes.

"What happened here," I ask and they cling to me harder, "What's going on,"

"Peter," I look to find Slightly, Tootles, and Nibs at the top of the stairs looking down at me, "Quick, it's urgent," I rush up the stairs and follow them towards Wendy's room where everyone has gathered around the closed door.

"Wendy, Wendy open up," Mr. Darling orders as he bangs against the door furiously, "This isn't funny, open up,"

"What's going on," I ask and Mrs. Darling looks at me while covering her mouth as she silently cries.

"Peter look," I look down at Michael as he hands me a paper with what seems like an old rusted dagger pinned in it. I look up at Wendy's door and notice the small hole where the dagger must have been holding the paper up.

Mr. Darling moves away from the door and trudges past us all down the hall with his wife close to his heels as I look down at the paper and my body stiffens at the familiar handwriting as I read what the fancy parchment has to say as the scent of rum engulfs my nostrils, the smell that tugs at my memory, a memory that seems almost like a dream.

_It's time to wake up Peter Pan, if you don't your beloved Wendy is going to get the worst of it._

_With love, Captain James Hook_

I stare at the paper not understanding one bit of it. Who was James Hook, and also, who is Peter Pan? Something snaps in my head and I remember Wendy's stories of that boy who couldn't grow up. The boy was named Peter Pan, and his nemesis was a pirate by the name of Captain James Hook, but what did this situation have anything to do with those stories of Neverland…Neverland.

Without a thought, I crash through Wendy's door calling out for her expecting to see her safe in bed sleeping. Instead I find a mess of paint and papers everywhere I look. I look around the room and notice some pictures hanging on the wall as I stare close at them. This has been the first time I've ever been in Wendy's room in a long time so I've never noticed these pictures before.

It's a detailed painting of an island with wide open seas outstretching around it and a tall mountain reaching up high over the clouds. The painting seems familiar, as if I've been there before or something, but that's impossible. I've never left London in all my life, not counting the trip I took to America, or the time before I moved to London.

Then I notice that at the bottom corner of the picture it says Neverland, in Wendy's immaculate handwriting.

"What's all of this," I hear the boys behind me ask and I turn to find them shuffling around looking at the mess. The twins pick up some canvases as they stare at the messy artwork. Did Wendy do these, and if she did it looks like she did them in a hurry making them look blurred and distorted. I can barely even tell what the painting even means.

"Peter," Slightly calls to me and I look up at find him standing behind Wendy's easel, "I think you need to see this," I walk over to him and stare down at the painting almost screaming in fear.

Before me is a painting neatly done and I can clearly make out the image in front of me? I can distinctly make out a crimson red coat that matches that one of a pirate's coat and a pointy red captain's hat that holds an enormous white feather. Red glowing eyes stand out of the picture along with dark black hair and mustache on the figure.

More pirates seem to stand behind the menacing figure but none of this seems to shock me, the only thing that actually makes my eyes widen is the gleaming hook on the red figures left hand. Now I would say that it is the made up character of Wendy's stories if he didn't look so familiar to me. I know who took Wendy.

"What's wrong Peter," John asks as I look up at the boy with round rimmed glasses and I shake my head unbelieving.

"I don't know," I answer not wanting to tell the truth.

"It's Hook," Slightly says and everyone gasps.

"He's back?"

"He's alive?"

"But that can't be,"

Everyone talks over one another as my head swims violently, "Shut up," I yell and everyone grows quiet and soon everyone's eyes are on me, "So he's not dead after all," I whisper feeling myself shake in anger as I clutch the sides of my head wanting to rip out my hair, "That coward, hiding all these years and now coming back just to kidnap Wendy," I throw the easel on the ground as I storm over to the open window where massive hand prints stain the white walls as I lean over the ledge screaming into the dark of night, "HOOK! YOU'RE GONNA DIE CODFISH!" and echoing laughter rings through my ears making me punch the wall angrily.

I remember everything.

* * *

**Well, there it was. It's over and there will be no more. Just kidding I still have two more stories to go before I'm completely done with this.**

**I really hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and hopefully I'll be hearing from you all once the new story comes out.**

**Shoutouts**

** 11 - thank you so much and I hope to be hearing from you soon, and I'm still hoping to hear the rest of your ideas soon.**

**Myloveneverdies - you read my mind once again and I was planning on making Hook look younger and throughout the other stories I was planning on making him slowly turn old again, but anyway, you are amazing. **

**Kittyhawk09 - yes it is sad that Wendy is the only one who remembers and i'm hoping to be hearing from you once again in my second story.**


	20. Author's note

**Alrighty guys, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for, (Drum roll) the explanation to Peter's mysterious amnesia.**

**Ok, so this explanation doesn't really come out until close to the end of the third book and so as not to make you wait so long – since I don't know when that part of the story is coming out – I will tell you this now.**

**To make things clear the magical light surrounding Peter is, in fact, pixie dust that had once surrounded Peter in the beginning of the story that Wendy slowly started noticing that it was disappearing. If you haven't read that part or you didn't notice it before you can always go back to chapters 8 and 15, I think there's another chapter around there but I'm not sure….**

**Anyway, that pixie dust glow that surrounds Peter when he's falling is the cause of his amnesia so he really isn't hallucinating anything. That dust was sent be none other than Neverland itself, and you can read an excerpt from chapter 4 paragraph three that goes "**_Tinkerbelle later explained that the magic of Neverland was wearing off of me since it presumed that I was ready to grow up, but she was wrong…"_** so Neverland is the cause of Peter's growth, amnesia, and all the changes happening around London like his parents and his new life.**

**So when Wendy is kidnapped and Peter is slowly remembering stuff and that light – that he can only see himself – is trying to avoid him from remembering since he has already made a choice with staying in London.**

**So now you know the truth and it really isn't that much, since I left a lot out that would only spoil more of the story later on and I don't want that just yet. In addition I will be adding some of the things my lovely reviewers have inspired me with so if you guys have any more ideas you want to share please do so that way that nasty virus of writers block won't get me. You all are my cure.**

**In any case, this story has finished and I want to thank everyone who has read my story, followed, favorite, and reviewed such amazing praises that have gotten me to continue this project.**

**I'd like to thank kittyhawk09 for being my very first reviewer and story follower. To be honest if it hadn't been for your review I wouldn't have continued this story at all, so thanks. **

**I also thank everyone else who have been cheering me on and I'm hoping to be hearing from you in the next book that will be coming out soon, which is basically July 4 as a present for Independence day so look out for that. It's called Hook's return, and I would call it something else but let's just say I'm not that good with titles, so yeah.**

**If you're still confused don't be scared to ask any questions. I'll be glad to answer anything. **

**Well, until next time my lovelies.**


End file.
